


Epiphany

by Willibald



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to some of the other operatives at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

The man spoke first.

"It’s bloody Christmas again, isn’t it. It’s always bloody Christmas."

He was a short man with a sallow almost waxy complexion. His face seemed set in a permanent expression of sorrow and dressed as he was in a morning suit he looked as if he should be at a funeral. Give him a top hat and crape and he could be leading the hearse. Without them he might as well be the corpse.

His partner smiled gently. She was taller, Asiatic. A Bollywood beauty who had swapped her sari for a pale beige trouser suit. The smile her face held was reflected in her eyes. A smile not of amusement but of joy and wonder at all the world held. A joy that spread out from her to inspire all those she came into contact with. All save her companion.

"Of course it’s Christmas" she replied. A rich soothing contralto like warm honey. "We’re a part of Christmas, we were there when it started."

"No we weren’t. It was almost two years later and all we did was watch."

"History needs witnesses."

"So they send us out at Christmas. The rest of the year they keep us behind the scenes clearing up the messes the others make, "Jet and Ruby are back, fourteen dead, make it believable for the humans". Or, "Sapphire just reported, only one corpse but unrecognisable — put something there that the mortals can accept. By the way how do you make the office smell so good?" What do they think I am, am an interdimensional Airwick?"

"I remember so well, There were angels."

"And there were three of us. I suppose he will be here as well."

But of course, dear boy. It’s good to see you too. Frank, as beautiful as ever."

The newcomer appeared as if he had just walked around the corner. Except that there were no physical corners in the vicinity. The rain was turning to sleet and he brushed a few soggy snowflakes from the lapel of his exquisitely tailored suit. "Do we have any idea what it is yet?"

"Good to see you too Gold." Frankincense purred. "No we only know that we are here and so must be the problem."

"Then let us begin."

And as the first true snow of Christmas Eve started to lay at their feet, the three turned and walked towards the welcoming, lighted doors of the strangely silent church.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't heard the Big Finish S&S stories so know how my interpretation of Gold fits with theirs.


End file.
